powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Blazing Speed Mini-Series: The Baron Part 1 (Comic 4)
Firestrike and Windress arrived at the scene of the shipping yard waiting for Speed Demon. Windress then asked Firestrike "Is he always this late." Firestrike then said "Pretty much." Windress then said "Hey last night why'd you sleep on the couch." Firestrike then said "Their wasn't enough room in my bed for 2 without us laying on top of each other." Windress then said "I was staying the floor." Firestrike then blushed and said "Oh well the floor was dirty and you know I'd rather sleep on the couch." Windress then said "Okay that's your preference." Just then Speed Demon arrived and said "Your kinky surprise has arrived." Firestrike then said "Good now we can get started." Speed Demon then said "So what's the plan muscle man." Firestrike then said "Well I need you use your speed to survey the city and look for the little store the thug I interrogated said Black Baron stayed at." Speed Demon then said "I'll be back in about 10 minutes." Firestrike then said "Windress, you and me are going to get closer to the heart of the city so we will be a little closer to the store where ever it is." As the two started running on roof tops Windress asked "So what do we do when we find the store." Firestrike then said "That's the easy part of the plan." Windress then said "That is?" Firestrike said "We crack some skulls." After about 9 minutes Firestrike and Windress stopped because Speed Demon found them and stopped them and said "I found the place and why did you guys start running without telling me." Firestrike then said "Just lead the way." Speed Demon then led them to "Baron's Beef". Firestrike said "Alright let's go in through the back." They moved behind the store and saw people behind in a line crowding up the door. Speed Demon then said "Look at all the horny people of your great city Firestrike." Firestrike then said "Well let's cut the line short." Firestrike then jumped down of the roof with Speed Demon running down the stairs of the building and then running over to where Firestrike was. Windress jumped down next to Firestrike and said "Well let's get to it." She then walked up to the door where a huge man stood saying "We don't sell men bitch!" Windress then grabbed his hand and twisted it breaking his wrist. She then pulled out her blade and put it to his neck as he fell down to his knees. She then said "Me and my friends are coming in one way or another big man." He then said "Alright but the boss won't like that." She then hit him in the side of his head with a hard hit knocking him out and said "We're willing to take that chance." Speed Demon then yelled out "Alright horny people of Chicago this hoe shop is closed!" Firestrike then said "Move it Speedy." Firestrike then pushed him in the store and walked in and slammed the door in the line of peoples face. He then saw women all around wearing revealing clothing and dirty and looking sad. Firestrike then said "All of you are free." Speed Demon then said "All you sex slaves are free unless you want to kick back for some kinky foreplay with yours truly." Windress then said "You really are a pig aren't you?" He then said "Oink, oink, I'm a dirty hog Wendy, why? Do you want to clean me?" Windress then said "How about I skin you." Firestrike said "Let's just keep it moving." One of the women then asked "Where do we go?" Firestrike then said "You can leave through the door we came in." Another woman then asked "What about the horn dogs?" Speed Demon then said "I'll make sure they get away safely while you 2 go take care of the Baron." Firestrike then said "Alright well then let's go Windress." The two then saw a door that was locked down. Firestrike then kicked it down and said "I'll lead the way." Windess then said "Ever heard of ladies first." She then walked in front of him and went down the stairway the door revealed. Firestrike then said "Okay then." Firestrike then followed her down the stairs. When they got to the bottom they saw henchmen armed with weapons everywhere in a beautiful area with gold everywhere." A couple henchmen spotted them and shot at them. Firestrike then took the shots and said "I'll take the left side and you take right." Windress then said "I'll take right." She then leaped over Firestrike and shot a wind blast knocking the group of henchmen off their feet. Firestrike then said "Great I'll just take the left." He then turned to a punch that knocked his face back. He then turned his head back and looked at the aggressor and attacked him and the group of henchmen behind him. After a few minutes Firestrike finished his onslaught and then looked over to see Windress leaning on a wall waiting. She then said to Firestrike "You need to work on your time slowpoke." Firestrike then said "I'll remember that but let's bust the Baron's skull first." They then saw a door on the left side of the room. Firestrike then ran at it with fire fist but Windress then shot a air blast knocking the door down and hitting Firestrike. Firestrike then said "You could have told me you were going to to do that." Windress then said "Sorry you can't take a little wind." Firestrike then said "Okay whatever." Windress walked in when Firestrike heard a scream. Firestrike ran in to see Black Baron with Windress in his hand hoisting her high in the air in the middle of a huge palace like room with soldiers all around watching. Firestrike's fist were filled with intense fire from his great rage. Firestrike then yelled "Put her down!" He then punched him in the chest knocking him back a little. Black Baron then threw Windress at him knocking Firestrike down. Black Baron then pressed a button on his huge gloves made out of gold. The gloves then started emitting lightning. Black Baron then smashed one of his fist into the palm of his other making lightning shoot everywhere. Firestrike then got on top of Windress making the lightning hit him. Black Baron then said "You two bitches fucking up my business. When you fuck with a pimps business you get the pimp hand." Firestrike then said "I don't care who you are this business of yours ends today."...(To Be Continued)